Problem: Evaluate $-a+(-b)$ where $a = 6.05$ and $b = 3.611$.
Explanation: Let's substitute ${a = 6.05}$ and ${b = 3.611}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} -{a}+(-{b}) \\\\ &= -{6.05}+\left(-{3.611}\right) \end{aligned}$ $= -6.05-3.611$ $=-9.661$